Ishida Uryū
Summary Tier: At least 7-B, possibly higher Name: Ishida Uryū, Epithet "A"- "The Antithesis" Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: 15 (Pre-Timeskip) | 17 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Gemischt Quincy, Sternritter "A", Former member of the Schutzstaffel Attack Potency: At least Wall level+ (capable of casually destroying Hollows) | Large Building level+ via powerscaling (comparable to Chad) | Multi City-Block level with a casual attack (grievously injured Mayuri), Small Town level+ with a concentrated attack (nearly oneshotted Mayuri and destroyed his Bankai)| Multi City-Block level+ with Seele Schneider (defeated Cirucci Sanderwicci), Small Town level with Springer (it combines the power of five Seele Schneiders) | At least City level+ via powerscaling (is one of the strongest quincies) Range: At least several meters Speed: Supersonic+ | At least Hypersonic | Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic (as fast as base Ichigo) Durability: Possibly at least Wall level | Large Building level+ (withstood being indirectly hit by Mayuri's shikai slash) | At least Multi City-Block level via powerscaling | At least Multi City-Block level+ (survived Ulquiorra attacks and H2 Ichigo's stab) | At least City level+, possibly higher (survived attacks from Haschwalth) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact extent is unknown Striking Strength: At least Class MT+ with Holy Arrows; at least Class KT when using Seele Schneider as a sword Stamina: High (can continue fighting even when severely injured) Standard Equipment: Quincy Cross, Sanrei Glove, Seele Schneider, Gintō Intelligence: Excellent intellect (the smartest in the school, highly skilled in sewing, is multi-lingual and well-versed in medical knowledge), well-trained in both mind and body, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. Weakness: Using Quincy : Letzt Stil has the price of losing Quincy powers upon its completion Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed, -Expert Archer -Can negate other projectile attacks with his arrows -Can fire 1,200 reishi arrows at once (via Licht Regen) -Basic Swordsmanship -Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Flight -Ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities) -Can absorb Reishi (spiritual matter) from his surroundings to augment his power -Can sense beings with Reiatsu -Can control his body as a puppet (via Ransōtengai) -Can cast Quincy spells (using Gintō) -Can reverse damage between himself and his enemy (via Antithesis) -Can temporarily gain tremendous amount of power at the price of loss of their powers upon its completion (via Quincy : Letzt Stil) Key: Agent of the Shinigami Arc | Soul Society Arc | Quincy : Letzt Stil | Hueco Mundo Arc | Thousand-Year Blood War Arc Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Reishi Manipulation': As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Uryū commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords (Seele Schneider) or Gintō. :⦁Hirenkyaku (Flying Screen Step/God Step): An advanced Quincy movement technique which allows the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. :⦁Ransōtengai (Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit): A high level Quincy technique which allows the user to control their body parts using strings of Reiryoku controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings made of Reishi. Using this technique, the Quincy can control their body like a marionette, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force which would impede normal movement. '-Quincy Cross' (Destruction Cross): The Quincy cross is the source of a Quincy's power. Standard equipment for any Quincy, the Quincy Cross acts as the focus for a Quincy bow. As Uryū's power grows, so does his cross. Originally a simple cross, it later became a pentacle after regaining his powers. '-Spirit Weapon': A Quincy combines the Reishi in the atmosphere and the power of their Quincy Cross in order to form a weapon capable of harming hollows. Spirit Weapon completely destroys Hollows rather than purifying them. :'-Kojaku' (Arc Sparrow): Uryū's first bow, Kojaku's size is dependent on the amount of energy flowing through it. With this bow, Uryū is able to kill most Hollows in a single strike. When Uryū later masters the Sanrei Glove, his Kojaku becomes solid, and is covered in an intricate pattern. It is attached to his glove by a series of thin struts. This new bow allows Uryū to fire several shots simultaneously. :'-Ginrei Kojaku' (Arc Sparrow of the Silver Peak): After Uryū regains his powers, he uses a variant of his original bow. Unlike his original bow, this bow is shaped like a spider's web. It is composed of Reishi encircling the Quincy cross. It can simultaneously fire up to 1200 arrows. ::'-Reishi Shield': Though it is not meant to be used in this manner, Uryū is able to use Ginrei Kojaku as a temporary shield to block some attacks. ::⦁Heilig Pfeil (Holy Arrow/Sacred Destruction Arrows): Uryū can gather Reishi from his surroundings and shape it into arrows. With Ginrei Kojaku, Uryū can fire up to 1,200 shots consecutively. ::'-Attack Negation': Uryū can fire his arrows with pinpoint precision to the point where they negate another attack on impact. To do this, he charges the arrows with a sufficient amount of power and fires them to strike an incoming projectile. ::⦁Licht Regen (Rain of Light): After amassing a large quantity of Reishi from his surroundings along his left arm to well beyond his shoulder, Uryū unleashes a devastating volley of innumerable arrows upon a single target. :'-Heilig Bogen' (Holy Bow/Sacred Bow): 17 months after Aizen's defeat, Uryū displayed a new bow which is smaller in size and solid in appearance. An arrow forms down the middle of each side of the bow, with a line that crosses it near the center. After joining the Wandenreich, Uryū wields a new, light-colored bow. It is roughly as tall as he is and has semi-straight arms tapering off into points, with the handle being significantly thinner than the rest of the bow is. While facing Jugram Haschwalth later on, Uryū uses a bow with four long prongs and two spikes extending from the center. ::⦁Heilig Pfeil (Holy Arrow/Sacred Destruction Arrows): Uryū can draw Reishi from the surrounding area and form arrows with it. His Heilig Pfeil have noticeable arrowheads, and their ends are shaped like a Quincy Zeichen with the arms bent back. ::'-Enhanced Licht Regen': Uryū no longer needs to visibly collect Reishi along his left shoulder in preparation for using this technique, and can unleash a barrage of Heilig Pfeil upon his target near-instantaneously. :'-Seele Schneider' (Soul Cutter): A thin, silver-colored unique arrow weapon used by the Quincy, which, when activated, sports a glowing blue blade. The Seele Schneider is a weapon much like a chainsaw, with Reishi making 3 million revolutions per second around the edge of the blade. The vibrations of the Seele Schneider are not just for cutting. Through its vibrations, the Seele Schneider loosens the bonds between the Reishi of whatever it cuts in order to make them easier to capture. ::'-Anhäufer' (Gatherer): The Seele Schneider's second ability is to collect Reishi during combat by absorbing the opponent's attacks. The more Reiatsu and Reiryoku they release, the more powerful the Quincy wielding it becomes. It basically allows an opponent's Reishi to become the user's. ::'-Sword & Arrow Functionality': The Seele Schneider makes for a powerful blade in combat, but can do even more damage as an arrow. The lethality of the Seele Schneider at full power depends not on its power, but the arrow's trajectory. '-Antithesis': Uryū can designate any two targets and completely reverse anything that has already occurred between the two of them. For example, if Uryū were to be greatly injured while fighting an opponent, he could reverse what occurred between himself and his enemy, simultaneously healing himself while grievously wounding his opponent. '-Gintō' (Silver Tubes): Gintō are small silver tubes which Quincy use to store their Reiryoku. They allow Quincy to perform special techniques. These various techniques are triggered when the stored liquid Reiryoku is released. Like Kidō, some of them are activated by calling out various commands. :⦁'Heizen' (Sacred Bite): Instantly gouges and purges whatever is enclosed in the space made by the four tossed Gintō. This technique creates a transparent, rectangular beam of energy from the silver tubes which slices through the opponent. It is tremendously effective, even against Menos Grande. :⦁'Gritz' (Five Frame Bonds): A film of Reishi emitted from a thrown Gintō surrounds the enemy. This technique forms a man-sized pentagonal Quincy cross, which envelops its target. :⦁'Wolke' (Cloud/Green Cup): It creates a large blast, which cushions the impact of a fall with the Reiryoku contained inside of the Gintō. :⦁'Sprenger' (Ripping Grass Formation): This technique uses five Seele Schneider to create a pentagon-shaped seal which, when activated, creates a massive explosion within its borders. When an object or a person stands within the middle of the pentagon, the placement of the fifth Seele Schneider can trap them by wrapping and binding their legs to the ground with dense Reishi. The Seele Schneider function as accumulators, gathering the necessary amount of Reishi to create the explosion. The liquid inside of a Gintō acts as the trigger. '-Sanrei Glove' (Spirit-Scattering Hand Envelope):Also known as the Leiden Hant (Glove of Suffering). It is a powerful Quincy artifact that can increase a Quincy's power exponentially, but requires a dangerous and exhausting type of resistance training by wearing it for a week while constantly firing spiritual arrows to master. The glove operates by repelling Reishi in the surrounding area, making it far more difficult for the Quincy to summon their Bow. The Sanrei Glove can also be used to create Demolishing Chips. If activated by the owner's Reiatsu, the Reishi accumulated by the chips will be combined. With enough chips, the resulting mass of Reishi can possibly destroy an entire city. ▪Quincy: Letzt Stil (Quincy: Last Style/Destruction Sage: Final Form): The last resort for a Quincy achieved after removing the Sanrei Glove, giving them the ability to collect Reishi beyond their limit. Though it grants immense power for a short period of time, the user will have their Quincy powers sealed after the surge. :'-Complete Reish Dominance': In this form, Uryū absorption of Reishi particles is so great that he begins to break down the surrounding structures of Soul Society, which are made up of Reishi, adding to his own power. The Reishi he absorbs in this form goes directly to his spiritual energy wing. :'-Immense Spiritual Power': After the Letzt Stil is released, the Quincy is engulfed in a tremendous and powerful blue aura, which is actually their Reiatsu being released. :'-Spirit Weapon Augmentation': The power of Uryū's spirit arrows drastically increased upon the activation of Quincy: Letzt Stil. Any arrows formed from this energy appeared noticeably more solid than the standard bolts of Reishi. They now pack enough power to cause large-scale explosions. While the magnitude of power could be controlled, an average arrow had enough power to severely injure a captain-class combatant. A charged arrow could cut Mayuri's Bankai completely in half, continued traveling until it blew a large hole in the captain's body and still had enough power left to cause large-scale damage to the structures in the Seireitei. Other Notable Victories: -Kikyo (Inuyasha) - Kikyo Profile -Uchiha Sasuke (Naruto) - Sasuke Profile (Outdated) -Sogeking (One Piece) - Usopp (Sogeking) Profile Notable Losses: -Archer (Fate/Stay Night) - Archer Profile (Likely outdated) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach